Nothing Without You
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Bisakah Jaejoong hidup tanpa Yunho sehari saja? Dan bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong ketika mengetahui Yunho meninggal? Yunjae/Yaoi/RnR please


**Nothing Without You**

**Cast : YunJae (Main Cast)**

**Changmin**

**Slight MinJae**

**Genre For Story : Romance**

**Genre For Fiction : Yaoi**

**Author : Dan Ma**

**Warning : No edit,typo(s) everywhere,imperfected story,my first one shoot. Just hope you like it ^^. **

**Disclaimer : They're not mine but if you allowed me,Junsu and Changmin can be mine **** #slapped**

**NOTHING WITHOUT YOU **

Kata orang,tak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada kisah asmara dua sejoli ini,Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Belakangan ini hubungan mereka tengah diuji dan tentu saja ujian itu tidak mudah.

Kim Jaejoong,namja berusia 26 tahun itu tengah berdiri di halte bus depan gedung redaksi majalah ternama. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretannya untuk majalah Vogue Korea,pemotretan untuk koleksi pakaian musim semi yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi. Sesekali Jaejoong mendecih kesal karena beberapa hal,selain karena kedinginan dan bosan menunggu ia juga tengah kesal pada beberapa lelaki yang lewat yang memandanginya dengan eung…tatapan lapar mungkin.

"Ya! Apa lihat-lihat!" bentak Jaejoong kesal pada tiga orang namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Aigooo…jangan marah begitu,cantik. Kami tidak akan melukaimu kok. Kami hanya menikmatimu sejenak. Lumayan kan? Pemandangan indah tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja" ujar salah seorang namja sambil tersenyum jail ke arah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia dan teman-temannya menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aish! Dasar namja kurang ajar! Mereka pikir aku apa?!" umpat Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ya! Yunho kemana sih?! Kenapa dia lama sekali datangnya?!" omel Jaejoong tak lama setelah kepergian namja-namja kurang ajar tadi. Ia melirik jam tangan yang berwarna cream yang melingkar dengan manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu Yunho namun namja itu tak datang juga. Sudah berulang kali Jaejoong mengirimi Yunho sms,memang sih Yunho sudah membalasnya dan jawabannya dari tadi tetap sama "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu. Jangan kemana-mana,tunggu aku" namun apa kenyataannya? Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong menunggu disini namun kenyataannya namja bermata musang itu tak tampak batang hidungnya. "Dia niat tidak sih menjemputku?" omel Jaejoong lagi. Sesekali ia mengusap-uspa kakinya yang pegal karena kelamaan berdiri dan ditambah lagi ini sudah malam,jam 10 malam! Yang benar saja!

Ditengah-tengah acara menunggu-sambil-menggerutunya,tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" ujar seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar badannya dan mendapati sosok Shim Changmin,rekan kerja sekaligus fotografer yang tadi menanganinya tersenyum ramah padanya. "Huft. Changmin-ah kau membuatku kaget" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ultimatum Changmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidak berniat untuk pulang?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu pacarku" ujar Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa pacarku dari tadi tidak datang-datang juga,gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hei,bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku?" tawar Changmin seolah mengerti kegalauan hati Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Iya,kita pulang bersama. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang,bagaimana?" ujar Changmin lagi sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah mobil sedang hitam yang berada dibelakangnya. Sepertinya saking asyiknya melamun tadi Jaejoong sampai tidak menyadari suara mesin mobil Changmin.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Pulang dengan Changmin atau menunggu Yunho saja? Ah. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih pulang dengan Changmin saja untuk mala mini. Lagi pula Yunho tidak jelas kemana. Buktinya sudah satu jam Jaejoong menunggu namun Yunho tidak datang juga. Lagi pula badannya sudah benar-benar lelah. "Eung…baiklah" ujar Jaejoong. Biarlah kalau nanti Yunho marah. Salah siapa dia tidak datang-datang,batin Jaejoong.

Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Changmin. "Silahkan" ujar Changmin sembari membukakan pintu samping kemudi.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong hendak melangkah masuk tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Membuat kepalanya terantuk atap mobil Changmin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" omel Changmin pada namja tinggi bermata musang didepannya tanpa menyadari siapa dia.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya,apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja membawa kekasih orang?!" bentak Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

"Mwo? Jadi kau kekasihnya? Kekasih macam apa itu yang membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu malam-malam sendirian begini?" balas Changmin.

"Ya! Apa urusanmu memang?! Memangnya itu masalah buatmu?! Memangnya kau siapanya Jaejoong?!" ujar Yunho membuat Changmin langsung bungkam. Yunho menyeringai melihat Changmin yang bungkam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Jaejoong. "Dan kau…kita pulang. Ikut aku sekarang" desisnya dengan nada tajam sambil menyeret Jaejoong ke mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka,mereka hanya diam saja. Jaejoong tau kalau Yunho pasti tengah marah padanya tapi apa boleh buat,dia juga kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang membiarkannya menunggu seperti orang hilang. Barulah ketika sampai apartemen Yunho buka mulut.

"Jae,aku perlu bicara denganmu" ujar Yunho yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana bokser warna hitam pada Jaejoong yang tengah tiduran di ranjang mereka.

"Bicaranya besok saja,aku lelah" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya tanpa melihat kea rah Yunho.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong yang tadinya sudah mengantuk kini terpaksa menunda niatannya untuk tidur meski ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan aku merubah margaku menjadi Jung?!" ujar Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Mau margamu Kim atau Jung bukankah itu sama saja? Toh nantinya juga kau akan menikah denganku" ujar Yunho.

"Huh? Menikah denganmu? Sejak kapan aku bilang mau menikah denganmu?" ujar Jaejoong lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berani mengatakan itu pada Yunho. Pasalnya dari dulu sampai sekarang hubungan mereka masih berjalan di satu titik yang sama,tidak maju mau pun tidak mundur selama tujuh tahun ini. Jaejoong jadi ragu dengan Yunho sebenarnya dia serius tidak sih dengan Jaejoong?

"Sudahlah Boo,aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik aku bicara langsung saja. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini" ujar Yunho sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ya! Kau kira kau saja yang lelah begitu? Kau pikir aku tidak?!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tak kalah tinggi,lama-lama dia tersulut juga emosinya menghadapi laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Apa-apaan sikapmu tadi? Bukannya menungguku malah pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Apa kau berniat selingkuh dariku?" repet Yunho panjang lebar mirip petasan betawi -_-

"Mwo?! Selingkuh?! Selingkuh katamu?! Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang!"

"Siapa yang seenaknya menuduh orang? Bukankah tadi merupakan bukti kalau kau memang berniat selingkuh dariku?" omel Yunho.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Jung Yunho?! Bukankah kau yang memulai duluan? Kau sendiri yang membuatku menunggu sampai satu jam seperti orang hilang!"

"Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku sibuk? Jadi wajar kalau aku terlambat" ujar Yunho

"Maksudmu hanya kau saja begitu yang sibuk? Aku tidak?!" omel Jaejoong. Yup. Fakta bahwa seorang Jung Yunho adalah seorang presdir dari asosiasi perusahaan ternama Jung Corp (termasuk didalamnya agensi perfilm-an,iklan,makanan,supermarket,perdangan furniture dan boneka) membuatnya sering lupa waktu dan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri hingga kadang ia lupa dengan dunia sekitarnya. Namun bukan berarti Kim Jaejoong juga tidak sibuk,kalau bisa dibilang jadwalnya kesibukannya sebagai seorang model,actor dan penyanyi sudah hampir menyaingi kesibukan semenya sendiri,Yunho.

"Ani,bukan begitu maksudku hanya saja kumohon pengertianmu sedikit dengan kesibukanku ini. Tidak seharusnya tadi kau pergi dengan orang lain. Kau kan bisa menungguku sebentar lagi" ujar Yunho. Mau tak mau ia harus mengalah pada kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini. Ia tidak mau bertengkar malam-malam begini.

"Kalau aku menunggumu bisa-bisa jam 12 malam aku baru pulang" ujar Jaejoong sarkastik. "Dan lagi? Apa maksudmu dengan berkata begitu? Kurang perhatian apa aku selama ini padamu? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu melayanimu siang dan malam,lalu jadi pembantu gratisan? Memangnya itu kurang?" lanjut Jaejoong. Keadaannya yang lelah ditambah kata-kata Yunho yang seolah menyalahkannya membuat Jaejoong emosi dan sakit hati.

Yunho terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ragu-ragu ia menyentuh bahu Jaejoong yang kini tengah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Terlihat gundukan (?) itu bergetar,mungkinkah Jaejoong menangis? Dalam hati Yunho merasa bersalah juga pada Jaejoong. "Bukan begitu,Boo. Maksudku…" namun baru saja Yunho hendak menyentuh bahu Jaejoong tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangkit dan melemparinya bantal. "Kau! Tidur disofa sana! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho terperangah mendengar titah (?) Jaejoong. "Ta..tapi..Boo…"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau tidur disofa,aku yang tidur di sofa" ujar Jaejoong sembari bangkit dari kasur membawa bantal dan selimut,bersiap pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Ya,ya,ya! Aku mengalah. Biar aku saja yang tidur diluar" ujar Yunho sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mereka dengan enggan.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Cahaya mentari menyusup ke dalam kamar YunJae melalui celah-celah jendela. Menandakan kalau pagi telah datang. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya,menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati kalau keadaan disampingnya kosong. Ah! Dia baru ingat! Semalam kan dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Yunho dan mengusirnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada Yunho,tapi biarlah. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? :p

Jaejoong bangkit dan melirik jam weker yang berada diatas meja nakas yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kuliahnya dimulai. Ah,lebih baik dia mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho sekarang. Eh,apa tidak usah ya? Apa lebih baik ia membiarkan Yunho sarapan diluar? Pikir Jaejoong. Sudahlah dari pada terus berdiam diri tak jelas lebih baik dia mandi saja dulu.

Selesai mandi,Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Namun ia kaget ketika melewati sofa dan tidak melihat siapa pun disana kecuali bantal dan selimut yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan jawabannya ketika ia sampai didapur. Ia melihat kea rah meja dan menemukan sepotong pai dengan krim dan potongan buah strawberry-leci diatasnya dengan segelas teh disampingnya. Ia juga menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan Yunho disana.

"Boo,aku berangkat pagi hari ini. Aku ada rapat di Busan dan pulang agak malam,jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku. Ini sarapan untukmu. Aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku tadi malam menyakitimu-Yunho". Sedetik setelah membaca surat itu,Jaejoong merasakan sebuah sengatan didalam hatinya. Ia memandangi kertas itu sekali lagi dan bergumam,"Apa semalam itu aku keterlaluan?".

Namun secepat klat ia berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh itu melemparkannya begitu saja. Ingin ia memaafkan kekasihnya itu tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seolah melarangnya. Entahlah. Mana Jaejoong tau apa itu. Dari pada dia berpikiran yang macam-macam lebih baik ia menghabiskan sarapannya.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Didalam kelas terakhir Jaejoong hari ini,ia tampak tak tenang. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang atau mendengus terlalu keras dan itu sukses membuatnya dilempari spidol oleh dosennya yang sudah kesal akan tingkahnya.

BLETAK!

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Perhatikan kemari! Aku disini!" bentak dosen Jaejoong, .

Namun reaksi Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas ke wanita paruh baya itu. Tak mau ambil pusing,akhirnya meneruskan kembali mengajarnya dari pada mengurusi mahasiswanya yang satu ini.

Dan waktu pun berlalu,siang pun berganti menjadi malam. Namun entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kepikiran dengan Yunho. Tidak biasanya mereka bertengkar sampai diam-diaman seperti ini. Mereka bahkan tak sempat berkomunikasi barang mengirim sms. Sepertinya dua-duanya merasa tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukan satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh tanpa kehadiran Yunho disisinya,seolah ada yang hilang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" pinta seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Changmin. Namja itu meletakkan nampannya yang berisis secangkir vanilla latte dan sepiring carrot cheesecake ke mejanya tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah mrebahkan kepalanya diatas meja sontak langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah,kau Changmin. Tentu saja,silahkan" ujar Jaejoong canggung. Ia masih merasa tidak enak atas insiden kemarin. "Eung,kau sendirian saja?" ujar Jaejoong basa-basi.

"Ne. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di galeriku. Kau sendirian saja?" Changmin balik bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata,"Eung…soal yang kemarin itu…aku minta maaf atas kelakuan namjachinguku. Dia memang begitu" lanjutnya.

"Ne,aku tau. Lagi pula namja cantik sepertimu memang harus selalu diawasi agar tidak ada yang mengambil kan?" gurau Changmin yang sukses membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria. "Hahaha! Lupakan,aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Changmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kemana pacarmu? Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Changmin sembari menyendokkan cheesecake ke mulutnya.

"Ooh…dia sedang ke Busan" ujar Jaejoong. Lalu hening sejenak. Changmin tak tau harus bicara apa,entah kenapa setiap dia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dia selalu merasa gugup sendiri dan kehabisan kata-kata. Mungkinkah ini karena Jaejoong seorang bintang besar? Ah,sepertinya bukan. Changmin sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan bintang-bintang ternama,tentu saja ini bukanlah hambatan baginya. Lalu mungkinkah ini cinta? Ah,tidak-tidak. Kalau pun Changmin memiliki perasaan semacam itu,sebisa mungkin ia harus menahannya kalau perlu melenyapkannya karena ia tak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang.

Changmin mengamati wajah Jaejoong sejenak. Namja cantik itu terlihat melamun dan sedikit lesu. Iseng,Changmin menyeletuk,"Kau merindukan Yunho?" membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya tengah menatap ke jalanan langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara malu dan bingung. "Ah,kau pasti merindukannya kan? Kau terlihat sangat lesu hari ini. Apa karena dia tidak ada disisimu hari ini?" lanjut Changmin membuat Jaejoong semakin terperangah.

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal,"Entahlah" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya keadaan menjadi hening lagi. Kali ini bukan karena kehabisan topic atau bagaimana namun sepertinya karena kecanggungan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Baru jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merasa tak bertenaga hari ini dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dan saat gagasan untuk pulang itu muncul dikepalanya,sebuah harapan kecil bagaikan setitik cahaya di kegelapan muncul di relung hati Jaejoong. Sepertinya ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang berharap kalau ia bisa bertemu Yunho ketika pulang ke rumah.

"Eung…Changmin,maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku agak lelah hari ini,jadi aku pamit pulang duluan" ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin yang mengerti akan hal itu segera saja menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berujar,"Ne. Apa perlu kuantar?" Changmin bersiap berdiri

Namun saat itu juga Jaejoong langsung berkata,"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Anyeong" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan pria jangkung itu.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar,satu-satunya keinginannya saat ini adalah istirahat dan ketika ia bangun nanti ia menemukan Yunho berbaring disisinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak remote televise,membuat tv itu menyala begitu saja dan menayangkan sebuah berita kecelakaan lalu lintas.

"Dilaporkan telah terjadi kecelakaan antara dua buah mobil di jalan raya Seoul yang terjadi pukul sembilan malam. Belum diketahui apakah ada korban dalam kecelakaan ini namun dilaporkan kelima penumpang dari kedua mobil tersebut luka-luka dan tengah dirujuk ke Rumah Sakit Umum Pusat Kota Seoul bla…bla…bla…"

Dan suara reporter wanita yang tengah melakukan live report dari lokasi kejadian itu sukses membuat kesadaran Jaejoong terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dapat ia lihat sedan hitam milik Yunho yang bagian depannya telah remuk akibat menabrak pembatas jalan. Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak terasa begitu lemas. Sontak ia langsung berpegangan pada sofa didepannya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya mendadak panas dan ia merasakan air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak,seolah ada sesuatu yang menutup semua lubang pernafasannya dan membuatnya tak bisa menghirup oksigen.

Jaejoong melirik kembali kea rah televise yang masih menayangkan berita yang sama,berita tentang kecelakaan tadi. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Haruskah ia ke rumah sakit sekarang? Tapi ia takut. Ia takut akan kemungkinan terburuk yang menghampirinya. Tapi…bagaimana bisa ia menyimpulkan begitu saja sebelum melihatnya sendiri?

Dan setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana apa pun yang terjadi dan ia berharap semoga Yunho baik-baik saja.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Ketika Jaejoong telah sampai didepan rumah sakit,tempat itu nampak penuh dengan wartawan yang berada didepan pintu masuk yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari UGD,tempat Yunho tengah ditangani saat ini. Jaejoong bahkan hampir tak menemukan celah untuk menerobos masuk.

Ditengah-tengah kebingungannya saat ini,tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya menjauhi kerumunan wartawan. "Lewat sini" ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah Changmin. Ia menyeret Jaejoong menuju pintu samping rumah sakit yang sepi dan membawanya menuju UGD.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Changmin. Karena pasalnya ia kini tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Yunho,Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya aku begini,batinnya. "Tidak seharusnya semalam aku bersikap kasar pada Yunho dan membentaknya. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap dingin padanya padahal ia sendiri sudah mencoba meminta maaf padaku. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Yunho…ani…aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam…tapi kalau sesuati terjadi padanya…ani…tidak boleh…tidak…" batin Jaejoong kemudian. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu hingga tanpa sadar membuat Changmin khawatir sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah? Gwenchanayo?" ujar Changmin khawatir. Ia takut jiwa Jaejoong terguncang setelah mendengar berita itu dan berdampak yang iya-iya pada keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ne,aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah.

"Bersabarlah,oke? Kita doakan saja yang terbaik bagi kekasihmu" ujar Changmin sambil mengelus pundak Jaejoong,berusaha memberi kekuatan bagi Jaejoong. "Sekarang kita tunggu hasilnya disini" lanjutnya kemudian.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Changmin. Detik demi detik pun berlalu,dengan sabar Changmin dan Jaejoong menunggu hasil kerja para medis didalam sana. Hingga akhirnya setengah jam kemudian seorang dokter laki-laki berusia setengah abad dengan kepala botak keluar dari ruangan. Sontak Jaejoong langsung menghampiri dokter itu,meninggalkan Changmin yang malah tertidur pulas ==".

"Dok,bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya? Bagaimana keadaannya,apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Dia selamat kan,Dok?" berondong Jaejoong pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sulit diartikan,ekspresi antara bingung dan putus asa tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan berkata,"Maafkan aku,Nak. Sepertinya aku gagal menyelamatkan kekasihmu. Dia baru saja meninggalkan dunia ini" ujar dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan langkah santai (?!). Sepertinya dokter itu sudah terbiasa menghadapi keadaan semacam ini.

Sontak Jaejoong pun berlari menuju salah satu ranjang yang penghuninya telah ditutup oleh kain putih. "Andweee! Andwee! Yunho! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Yunho,bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh meninggal! Yunhooo!" jerit Jaejoong dengan histeris. Ia berteriak memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu,berharap kalau Yunho akan langsung bangkit dan kembali hidup saat itu juga. Sedangkan seluruh penghuni UGD,hampir menangis melihat Jaejoong yang tidak rela melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya kecuali beberapa orang yang sepertinya memang sudah terbiasa melihat adegan itu dan…

"Boo,apa yang kau lakukan?" seseorang menepuk bahu Jaejoong dari belakang. Dan sontak Jaejoong yang mendengar suara orang itu langsung membeku ditempat seketika,takut,bingung,senang dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu. Perlahan ia memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Yunho?!" ujar Jaejoong kaget setengah mati sekaligus senang,senang kalau ternyata kekasihnya masih hidup.

"Ne? Ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mengira aku sudah mati?" ujar Yunho langsung.

JEDER!

Seolah bagai tersambar petir Jaejoong mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia lalu menatap Yunho dan 'Yunho Tak Dikenal' yang berbaring tak berdaya dengan kain putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasa malu yang teramat sangat langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia lalu menatap Yunho seolah meminta penjelasan. "Kalau ini Yunnie,lalu yang disini siapa? Bukankah tadi dokter mengatakan kalau Yunnie sudah meninggal? Apa kau punya kembaran?" berondong Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. "Ani,aku tidak memiliki saudara kembar. Dia itu memang Yunho" ujar Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung. "Tapi marganya Lee,bukan Jung" ujar Yunho sebelum Jaejoong kembali bertambah bingung.

"Jadi,Joongie salah orang? Jadi Yunnie tidak meninggal?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada ceria dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aigoo…apa BooJae ingin Yunnie meninggal?" ujar Yunho dengan tampang (sok) sedih.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat-cepat lalu memeluk Yunho. "Ani. Tentu saja tidak. Joongie tidak ingin kehilangan Yunnie" ujarnya. "Lalu apa,Yunnie baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,aku baik-baik saja. Hanya lecet dibeberapa bagian" ujarnya.

"Tapi di tivi tadi mobilmu kelihatan remuk bagian depannya" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Bagian depan memang remuk tapi sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja karena aku duduk di kursi belakang. Tapi tidak dengan Ji Seok yang duduk dikursi kemudi. Tulang keringnya patah dan kata dokter perlu waktu setidaknya dua bulan untuk memulihkannya" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Dalam hati ia sedih mendengar kabar jika Ji Seok yang tak lain salah satu supir pribadi Yunho yang mengalami musibah namun lebih dari itu ia bersyukur karena Yunhonya baik-baik saja. "Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong.

"Nde?"

"Yunho,aku minta maaf atas sikapku semalam. Tak seharusnya aku memarahimu seperti itu. Karena memang aku yang salah,seharusnya aku lebih sabar menunggumu. Maafkan aku,Yun" ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga meminta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar padamu meski aku cemburu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu ditengah malam begitu" ujar Yunho.

"Ne. Bagiku kau saja sudah cukup,Yunho. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku hidup tanpamu" ujar Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Yunho dengan sayang.

Yunho balas memeluknya dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong jasnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna silver. "Kim Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho yang kini telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nde?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa rasa curiga atau aneh sedikit pun.

Yunho kemudian membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver. Ia berlutut didepan Jaejoong,mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat jahitannya yang belum sepenuhnya mongering. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ujarnya dengan lantang.

Dan entah sejak kapan aktivitas di UGD itu terhenti,hampir sebagian besar yang ada disana berhenti sejenak untuk melihat moment bersejarah itu.

"Terima,terima,terima!" sorak penghuni UGD,tak terkecuali seorang nenek yang tengah diinfus.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Tentu saja aku mau!" ujarnya. Dan saat itu juga Yunho langsung mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Sementara itu,tanpa disadari oleh pasangan YunJae terlihat seorang Shim Changmin yang tengah mengabadikan moment istimewa itu dengan kameranya. "Ini akan menjadi headline terbesar besok" ujarnya sambil tersenyum puas menatap hasil karyanya. Meskipun ia sedikit sakit hati melihat YunJae moment,namun dia tidak terlalu memasalahkannya. Yah nantinya juga dia akan menemukan pasangannya kan?

**END**

**Buat yang tanyain You're sepertinya belum bisa lanjut karena mendadak hilang ide jadi aku akan bikin ff yang chapternya sedikit dulu. **

**Terima kasih buat yang mau baca ff aku,cuma mau minta review,kritik saran atau aplah itu namanya. Don't be sider,please **

**Sign **

**Dan Ma**


End file.
